Have I Ever Told You I Love You?
by cam9870
Summary: I curled up in a little ball in the muddy grass, sobbing. I had never felt so alone." Kuki/Wally
1. Cold Rain Falls

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Short Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Kids Next Door. If I did, Wally would've proclaimed his love long ago.

Cold. That's what I was. Dreadfully, dreadfully cold. And not because of the wind, which chilled my body. Not because of the icy rain that was pouring all around me. Those things made my physical body cold, but what really made my cold was inside.

My Heart.

I always hid. Always. Not physically, mind you, but mentally. I had spent so long building up my "bad boy" exterior, that I used it as a wall, a mask. No one knows how cold I am inside. No one can see.

Expect Kuki. She can see it all. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but she can. She sees through my exterior, into my cold heart, but doesn't say anything. Maybe she is a stupid as she acts. Maybe she doesn't _know _what she sees. But she sees it all the same. And it worries me. It worries me that she may know what's going on inside my head. No one knows whats going on inside my head.

And that's why I'm here. Laying in the grass, in the park down the road. In the rain. In the cold. But I don't feel it, because I'm _always _cold. I'm laying here, wishing to just disappear. To be like a magician and say "abra cadavra" and POOF! no more Wally. It's not that I want to die. No, no, no. I just want to disappear. Go away. So I won't have to feel the pain.

The others don't know. I mean, of course they don't. They just see a tough Australian guy who will kick a bad guy's butt in his sleep. All except Kuki.

It always goes back to Kuki. I close my eyes and shake my head rapidly, as if that simple motion with get her out of my head. Her smile, her laugh, the way her hair flows when she skips (which is most of the time), the way her arms wrap around me when she's giving me one of her famous "bear hugs". I sigh softly, wishing that she was with me now.

I sat up quickly, not believing what I had just thought. _Did I just wish Kuki was here? No, no I couldn't have. No, I wouldn't have. It must've been impulsive. It must've been!_ I thought, frantically. But no matter how many excuses I came up with, I knew that my wish had been pure. I did want Kuki to be there. I _always _wanted Kuki to be there. To be here. With me.

But I could never tell her. She'd never want me. A guy, who could have a mental breakdown at any moment. A guy who doesn't even know who he is. Never.

I sighed, trying to fight back tears. _Why are you crying!? _I thought, angrily. _This isn't who you've made yourself, Wally. You've made yourself to be strong. You can't let one girl ruin this for you!_ But in my heart I knew that this wasn't just about "one girl". This was about me, slowly falling apart. This was about my exterior standing strong, but at the cost of everything inside crumbling away. The tears, salty and hot compared to the cold rain that was still falling on me, fell down my face in little rivers. They just kept coming and coming. I let out a sob that was edging at the back of my throat with effort; it had been so long since I had cried that I had to force it out of me. I had thought that the next sob wouldn't come, but after a few seconds of sitting with silent tears falling still, it came. Then another. And another. Until I was sobbing freely, my whole body shaking as I curled up in a ball in the muddy grass.

I had never felt so alone.

**A/N Oh no, poor Wally! What will happen?? Keep a look out for the next chapter. And Remember R&R!! :)**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**


	2. A Presence is Known

**Have I Ever Told You That I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename: Kids Next Door.

**Kuki's POV**

I watched him from my spot in the tree. I had noticed that he had left the tree house and decided to follow, in case something happened. When I stepped outside I realized that cold rain was falling, and thought that surely he would come back inside. He didn't. He just kept walking. I followed him all the way to the park down the street, where he laid down in the muddy grass. I climbed a tree nearby, wanting to keep a good eye on him but not wanting to be seen.

At first he just laid there, staring out into space (an act he did often). I always wondered what he was thinking about when he did. Now here he was, laying in the rain and mud, alone. He looked fine the first few minutes, just a bit confused. But then he sat up. The motion was so fast the mud that had clung to his back was thrown off into the grass. He shook his head violently, and I started fearing that something was wrong. _Should I go check? _I thought, but didn't have time to decided before he started to cry.

I was taken aback. Wallabee Beatles, the tough member of the team, _crying_. I watched his form more intently. Silent tears were falling down his face, and he let out a choked sob. Then another. And another. Until he was sobbing loudly, his frail body withering in the pain and agony he must be feeling inside. I could feel tears in the corner of my own eyes, but whipped them away. I had to be strong, even when Wally broke.

I don't know what brought me to think that thought. Wally couldn't see me, didn't even know I was there. But I still felt like I had to be strong for him, even though he didn't know that I was. The more I looked at his frail form as it shook with sobs, everything made sense. Like I had known all along. It was all falling into place. The way he always put on a strong guy act. The way he would always lock the door at night, saying that he wanted nothing more than to be alone. They way he looked at _me_.

He would looked at me with fear in his eyes. Until this moment, I had always confused it with anger. But I saw it now. He was afraid of me. But why? I could feel the wheels in my brain turning as realization dawned on my face. Because he thought I knew. He thought I knew what he was thinking.

_But I don't.._ I thought. _Do I?_ Looking back, I wanted to slap myself. No wonder he had been afraid! All the signs had been there. When I would look into his eyes, I could see sadness and hurt. But I had been to occupied to notice. _He was hurting. _I thought. _He was, no, __**is**__ hurting, and I was the only one that could tell. And I did nothing. I did nothing to help him. Nothing._

I felt horrible. Guilt stabbed at my gut like a knife. I looked back at him, and saw that he was recovering from his crying fit. He got up, and quickly whipped his eyes. I stood in the rain for a moment, composing himself. I took this moment as the opportunity to climb down the tree without him seeing. His back was to me when I hit the ground with a splash, and I ran away. I ran until I had reached the tree house, and, looking behind me to see if he had noticed me, unlocked the door. I ran up to my room quietly and quickly changed into dry clothes. I slipped into my bed, and turned out my light. I rolled over in my Rainbow Monkey blanket and waited for sleep to engulf me

***

**Wally's POV**

_Alright Wally, your wallowing time is over. You are done feeling sorry for yourself today. _I thought, sitting up. _Time to go home. _

There were still traces of tears that marked my cheeks, and I quickly whipped them off. I stood up, and looked up into the sky. I had to squint my eyes, since the rain was still falling as hard as ever. I stood for only a moment, when I heard a splash behind me. I whirled around, seeing a figure running away. I squinted my eyes, but couldn't make out who it was. I cursed under my breath. If anyone had seen the scene that had just took place, my reputation would be ruined. I sprinted after the figure, but made sure to not make too much noise. I didn't want them to know I had seen. I followed the figure at a close distance until they reached an all too familiar place, and I felt my heart drop; the tree house.

This made it official. It must've been someone from KND. I saw the figure turn around, and I quickly jumped behind a tree. Shadow's covered their face, so I couldn't see who it was. After they scanned the area, the operative opened the door, and quickly closed it behind them. I cursed again. I had gone against all my instincts, which had been telling me to go and tackle whoever had been spying on me. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. Now I wasn't so sure.

After a couple of minutes, not wanting to be seen, I walked briskly to the tree house. I unlocked the door quietly and walked in. I quietly walked up to my room, and closed the door, clicking the lock. I changed into clean clothes, and turned out the light. I snuggled into my bed, just wanting to sleep.

After a half an hour, I got my wish. But the sleep was all but peaceful.

**A/N So, at first, this was going to be a two-shot, but when I started typing a whole new storyline popped out at me. I just couldn't pass it up. I hope you liked it. :) R&R please!**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**


	3. Screaming in the Night

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Wally's POV**

_ Running, running, running. An unseen enemy tackling me to the ground. Laughter. Hideous, bloodthirsty, laughter. Near my ear. Loud. I squirm, trying so hard to break free. No use. Goner. More laughter. Screaming. Not my voice. I look up, seeing a familiar figure. I hear someone screaming to the figure. "KUKI!!" the voice said, coming from my throat. Kuki turned to me, and I felt myself begin to scream. Her face, her eyes, her features, covered in blood. Blood. I scream again. Hysteria shaking the core of my soul, my being. "Kuki, Kuki, Kuki.." I scream again and again until my voice goes hoarse. Laughter again. Screaming. Not my scream this time. Kuki screaming. Why, why is she screaming? I don't realize until its too late. My body goes numb, and the invisible enemy gets off my back. I see the face of someone I know all too well; my father. He laughs again, and I see something in his hand. Knife. Blood. I realize now what has happened. Why Kuki was screaming. The numb feeling, spreading quickly. I feel a hot thick substance around me. Do not feel pain. Not until she screams again. I look up at her again. Father, my father, closes in on her, laughing again. I scream out to her, but my voice is gone. She screams again and again "WALLY!!". Then all is black. I see nothing, feel nothing, am nothing. Kuki's screams for me echo in the darkness until they are gone. I try to call out for her again, but my voice is gone. Depleted. A noise rises in the back round as I am thrusted into reality. _

_ Laughter._

I woke with a start, the hideous laughter still ringing in my ears. I shuddered slightly. The nightmare, as all my others, was way too vivid. I wiped the sweat my forehead trying to get over the after affects. I shake my head, trying to make it go away. Make it all go away. But it won't.

How many times will I have to cry? How many times will I have to endure the pain? How many times before I crumble and die? The answers that I long for never come. Hopelessness engulfs me. I feel small, weak, _unloved_. I know in my heart that that isn't true, but I can't help but feel alone. I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my face into them. I have no one. I am no one. I am unwanted and unloved. That's what he's always told me. He's told me so many times that I believe it. I believe that I am worthless and useless. I believe that no one loves me. I believe that I am better off dead. I sigh softly and look at my clock. 8:30 on a Saturday morning. I sigh again, getting up from my bed. I change into my signature orange hoodie and some blue jeans. I opened the door (I could've sworn I had locked when I went to bed, but dismissed the thought) and walk down the hallway to the living room. I planned on playing some video games before the others awoke. I walked by Kuki's room on my way, but stopped short when I heard a sound coming from it.

_Crying._ I step closer, and put my ear lightly to the door. Yep, I had heard correctly. I listened intently to the sniffles and sobs from her room. I hesitated a second then knocked on the door very quietly. The crying ceased immediately. I heard a soft "come in" from inside, and open the door quietly.

"Numbuh 3?" I said, walking through the doorway. "Numbuh 3, are you ok?" Right after I asked, she turned to face me. It was etched all over her features that she wasn't ok.

Her eyes were red and puffy and stray tears still marked her face. She sniffed softly and shook her head no. I walked up to her, trying not to trip on the rainbow monkeys that cluttered the floor. I curse in my thoughts when I almost fall over a blue one. _Goddamn these beasts to hell. _I thought bitterly. I walked through what seemed like a minefield of Rainbow Monkeys until I had reached Kuki's bed side. It broke my heart to see her in tears and wanted to beat whoever had done this to her into a little pulp.

Not that I'd let her know that.

"Numbuh 3," I try again, sitting lightly at the edge of her bed. "whats wrong? What happened?"

She sniffed, hugging one of her Rainbow Monkeys close. She breathed in trying to collect her thoughts. Finally she spoke. "I, uh, got scared." I looked at her, confused. She noticed my expression and exhaled softly. "I heard you screaming again."

I stiffened. "What do you mean, Kooks? I wasn't screaming." _Was I?_

She shook her head. "Yes, you were. You screamed in your sleep. At least one night a week I hear you screaming. It... scares me."

I just stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me, Kooks? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" My head was whirling. Me? Screaming in my sleep? How long have I been doing it? Who else has heard?

She shrugged. "I don't know." was her simple answer. I shook my head drifting my eyes to the floor.

After a moment of silence I looked up at her again. "I'm sorry, Kooks. I really am. I'll try to stop in the future, ok?" It was a false promise, I knew. I couldn't stop myself from having nightmares and screaming in my sleep. But I had to say something to the distressed girl. She nodded her thanks, and pulled me into a hug. Normally I would've pushed her off, but today I decided to just roll with it. But even though I didn't push her away, I didn't hug her back. I knew that if I did I would never want to let go. After she let me go, I got up to leave.

"Where you going, Numbuh 4?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast and play some video games." then, for good measure, I added; "You wanna come?"

Her eyes brightened up. "Of course!" she squealed, and ran after me out of her room. As we walked down the hall I heard her sniffling again. I turned to see if she was crying again, and was relieved to see that she wasn't. She was walking behind me, but she had a sad look in her eyes. She looked like she was miles away. "Numbuh 3?" I asked, stopping short. She immediately snapped out of it and smiled.

"Yeah, Numbuh 4?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I am, silly!" she said in her high-pitched Kuki voice. I smiled at her and continued walking. But something in the back of my head told me that something more was wrong, and if I were to turn around again she would still be walking with that far away look in her eyes.

**Kuki's POV**

I had slept peacefully until 8 am. A sound had found its way from reality into my sleep and I woke. I sat up, and heard it again. Screaming. I shuddered. Wally did this sometimes. He screamed in his sleep. Until now I had thought it was a fighting scream, like he was kicking someones butt in a fight. But now, as I listen closely, I realized that it was screams of terror. I pulled my blankets close to me and wondered why I was the only one that heard it. _Because our rooms are closest together. _I realized. Everybody else's rooms were on the other side of the tree house. I got out of bed and grabbed my trusty lock picker that I was given when I first joined KND. I tiptoed down the hallway until I got to his door. I tried the doorknob but, just as I had suspected, it was locked. I inserted my lock picker and jiggled it around. After a few minutes of what seemed like a hopeless cause, I finally got the door unlocked. Very quietly, not wanting to wake him, I opened the door.

What I saw in there was a sight to behold. Wally was sleeping and he looked peaceful. I stood in the door way for a few seconds in silence wondering if I had just imagined it all. Then he started again. At first it was a soft whisper but it just kept getting louder and louder. Within moments he was screaming again, but what shocked me was what he was screaming.

"Kuki!!" he screamed again, thrashing around in his bed. The covers were thrown on the ground by his movements and I thought I saw tears. I couldn't take it anymore. Very quietly I closed the door and ran to my room. Slamming the door shut I jumped under my covers and started to cry. I don't know what started the tears, but when they started they wouldn't stop.

_ Wally what is wrong with you? _I thought sympathetically. _What is wrong? Why were you crying last night? Why do you have nightmares? Why were you screaming for __me__? _

I cried for a few minutes before I heard a soft knocking on my door. I stopped abruptly and tried to straighten myself out. "Come in." I whisper, not bothering to ask who it is. My door opens slowly and I turn my head away.

"Numbuh 3?" I hear someone say, and I hear footsteps walking through my doorway. "Numbuh 3 are you ok?"

I know immediately who it is. The thick Australian accent is hard to miss. I wonder if I woke him when I left. But the thoughts are dismissed when I turn and look him in the eyes and shake my head no. He looks at me sadly and starts his voyage to try to get to my bed. I almost laugh out loud when he trips on one of the many Rainbow Monkeys that clutter my floor. I know how much he hates them, so he must really care if he's wading through them to get to me. The thought makes butterflies in my stomach.

When he finally gets to my bed he tries again. "Numbuh 3," he says, sitting on my bed. "whats wrong? What happened?"

I almost start crying again just hearing his voice. Just 10 minutes before he was thrashing in his bed screaming like a mad man. I gulp down my feelings and stutter an answer. "I, uh, got scared." I look up into his eyes and see a confused look etched on his features. I exhaled and tried again. "You were screaming again."

Right when the words registered in his head, I saw him stiffen. _Oh Wally what are you hiding from me? _I thought. "What do you mean Kooks? I wasn't screaming." He said, composing himself.

I shook my head. _He has no idea._ "Yes, you were. You screamed in your sleep. At least one night a week I hear you screaming. It... scares me."

He looked at me, sympathy and guilt covering his face. "Why didn't you tell me, Kooks? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I sighed again. _Because I didn't think anything was wrong before this. Before this I thought you were fine. Now I see that something is bothering you. You're hurting inside and I don't know why. _"I don't know." I said, looking away.

He turned his eyes to the floor, and for a few minutes we were silent. Then he looked up into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Kooks. I really am. I'll try to stop in the future, ok?" I nodded my thanks, but knew that the promise wouldn't help. But right now I didn't know what would, so I just pulled him into a hug. I had half expected him to push me off and half expected him to hug back. He did neither. It felt like hugging a statue or a piece of wood. But, in my eyes, it was an improvement.

After I let go he got up to leave. "Where you going, Numbuh 4?" I asked, not wanting him to leave quite yet.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast and play some video games." he said, and after a moment of thought he added, "You wanna come?"

"Of course!" I said, jumping out of bed. I followed him out the door and down the hallway to the living room. As we walked I couldn't help to remember how he had been screaming earlier. The thought brought tears to my eyes again and I sniffled. Wally must've heard me because he stopped walking immediately and turned to face me.

"Numbuh 3?" he asked.

"Yea, Numbuh 4?" I said, trying to put on the best Kuki smile I could. I didn't want him to suspect anything.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Of course I am silly!" I said happily. He smiled back at me and kept walking.

_If only he knew what I have seen. _I thought. _Maybe he would tell me what was wrong._ But I had a feeling that all my hoping was in vain. _Wally what is wrong with you?_

**A/N Woot another chapter! Sorry about this whole going back to tell the story again in the other persons perspective. I just want you to see both sides of the story. :) I'm happy were this is going, and don't worry. All questions will be answered. Maybe sooner maybe later. I'm kinda making it up as I go along. :) well remember R&R!**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**

**P.S Oh and special thanks to hellopandaluver for teaching me how to spell "wiped" correctly. Without you I would still be saying "whipped". :) your a life saver!**


	4. Tears Shed For A Loved One Thought Dead

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Wally's POV**

I was thankful that I had invited Kuki to come to eat breakfast with me right when we left the hallway. At first I had been afraid that it was going to be awkward and quiet. I must've forgotten who I was dealing with for a second. _I've been in my head too long. _I thought. Right when we made it into the living room she was, well, _herself._ There's really no other way to put it. She was bouncing around saying at least 500 words per minute. She went on and on about how much fun our last mission was (Operation C.A.K.E.-F.O.U.R.) and how much she loves cake. After maybe 5 minutes she was talking about Rainbow Monkeys. Anything she talks about eventually leads to those cruddy excuses for toys.

"Oh oh oh and yesterday I was walking by the toy store and I saw a new one! It's a combination of pink and green! The tag said its name was The Watermelon Rainbow Monkey! I want it so so so so bad!" she said, stuffing cereal in her mouth. I let my head drop on the table, as if I was annoyed with her. Which, in a sense, I was. I hate those cruddy stuffed animals with a passion. But deep down I was happy with her company. She's the only one who can make me smile when I feel on the verge of tears. "What is it, Numbuh 4?" she asked seeing my head on the table. I slowly lifted it up to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, well, I just, you know.." I said, stuttering slightly. I really wasn't in the mood to crush her dreams by speaking my true thoughts about those Rainbow dorks, so I just shook my head. "Nothing. Go on."

Her face brightened for a split second. A split second of happiness for both of us. Until I took a bite of cereal. It only took that split second to start choking. I'm not even sure how it happened. One second I was mesmerized by Kuki's smile, the next I was falling of my chair from lack of breath.

"Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4!" Kuki screamed when she realized what was wrong. She quickly got off of her chair and ran over to me. My face was red with lack of oxygen and I was struggling to breath. Kuki ran behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. At any other time I would've been ecstatic by our close proximity, but being on the verge of death was taking up all of my thoughts. Then, like a pro, she started doing the Heimlich.

"Don't. Die. On. Me. Yet. Wallabee. Beetles. You. Can't. Leave. Me. Now." She said, with every word pushing up harder. The world started to spin around me. Black spots danced in front of my eyes as I started to loose consciousness. In the back of my thoughts I heard Kuki speaking to me. Behind that I heard some shouts from other operatives. The blacks receded a bit after, with one final shove from Kuki, the cereal shot out of my mouth. Coughing violently I fell to the floor. I couldn't move, couldn't respond. But I could see and hear everything. My eyes stared out into space as I took in what was happening.

"Wally!!" I vaguely heard Kuki scream. My name sounded foreign even to me when she said it. We hardly ever used birth names to address one another. "Wally no!! Don't leave me, Wally!!" She knelt by my side. "Wally.." she whispered. Tears were streaming down her face and my heart broke. _She thinks I'm dead. _I thought. I couldn't blame her. I wasn't moving and was barely breathing. I wanted to hit my head up against a wall. I hated this. I hated that I was hurting her.

"Kuki.." Numbuh 1 whispered. "Kuki, maybe you should go." his facial expression was one of sympathy and compassion, but Kuki responded in screams.

"No! I'm not leaving him! I'm not..." she said, but was interrupted when Numbuh 5 put her arm around her shoulders and led her out. "No, no no no.." she whispered the whole way out. I wanted to scream after her. Tell her that I was ok. But my own body prevented me of doing so.

My heart shattered just before unconsciousness took over me.

**A/N I'm so so sorry it took so long! I've been having some "sick" issues and I've been going to the doctor and getting tests done. No fun. I haven't had much time to write and I probably won't for a while. But don't give up on me yet! The next chapter will be ultra long to make up for this one's shortness. :)**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**


	5. Cat and Mouse and Grim Smiles

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename Kid's Next Door

I Also Do Not Own The Song Cat And Mouse By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**A/N This chapter is a bit of a songfict. I'm really into music, so you'll be reading a lot of them from me. And most of them will be songs you've never heard before. So enjoy!**

**Kuki's POV**

Everything had happened so fast. It had started out a pleasant morning, other than the fact that I had gotten zero sleep after the dream incident with Wally. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing. The whole morning, for me, felt like a big cliche. The morning outside just felt a bit too perfect and sunshiny. Eating breakfast with Wally without him insulting me felt too perfect. But I enjoyed it. How could I not? But it all went down hill. I had just stood there when he started choking. I blame myself that he hasn't awoken yet. Well, at least, I don't think he has. The others would've told me.. right? Anyway, I blamed myself because if I hadn't hesitated for that split second he wouldn't have been so close to death. Fresh tears threatened to spill down my face again. I had lost count of how many times I had cried today. It had all started when I followed him out of the tree house. It surprised me that that had only been yesterday night. Or last night. Whatever you wanna call it.

_ What had made him so upset in the first place? _I thought, then paled when I realized I might never be able to ask. _If he wakes up_- I shuttered slightly when I thought _if _instead of _when _-_I'll ask. I swear. _I vowed. This whole experience really showed me how everything can be fine one moment, and the next...

Blinking away tears for the second time now, I took out my notebook and started to write. I wrote for what seemed like hours (but later I realized it was only a couple minutes). Writing never failed to help mend my heart whenever anything bad happened. Like that one time Wally ripped one of my Rainbow Monkeys, I wrote a little poem to feel better. But this was a bit different. My feelings were so intense, I realized right when I got the paper and pencil out that a simple poem wasn't going to cut it. So, for the first time, I wrote a song. I stopped for a few moments when it came to the chorus. I was having a bit of writers block. Then I remembered something that had happened a long time ago. He had been sitting on the balcony one spring night, and I had come out to sit with him. One thing led to another and I ended up asking, "Numbuh 4, would you die for me?" I remembered that he had looked at me a bit funny, then grinned. "Numbuh 3," he had said. "I would die for you in a heart beat. It had one of our only heart-to-heart chats, and he had seemed a bit out of character that whole night. He probably didn;t even remember he had said it, and would probably deny it if I ever brought it up but it was a fond memory. I smiled as I continued writing. I finished it right when a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I shoved it in my pocket quickly, not caring that it didn't have a title.

"Numbuh 3..." Numbuh 5 said, opening my door a bit. "How are you? Can I come in?"

I nodded, clinging to my orange Rainbow Monkey. Orange like Wally's hoodie. I swallowed back tears. Just thinking about his hoodie..

"He's fighting, Kuki. He is." She said, sitting next to me. I was kinda taken by surprise when she said my name. This must be serious. She must be really worried about me. About Wally... "He's come in and out of consciousness a few times now. But he's going to be fine. Just came a little too close to, erm, death is all. His body is just trying to adjust."

My spirits were instantly lifted. _He's going to be ok. He's going to be ok. _Suddenly the song I had just written started playing in the back of my head, like the back round music in movies.

_Softly we tremble tonight,_

_picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,_

_I said I'd never leave you'll never change_

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

"Really, Numbuh 5? He's really gonna-" I start to ask, but am cut off when Numbuh 2 opens the door.

"Oh, sorry it interrupt, but he's awake. And he's asking for you." he said, motioning to me. I smile broadly and stand.

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me..._

I skipped down the hallway, about five steps in front of Numbuh's 2 and 5. I was so excited and relieved. He was awake. He was ok. It was all gonna be ok. I cautiously opened the door to Wally's room. Numbuh 1 was in there working on something on the computer. I stepped inside and motioned for Numbuh's 2 and 5 to come in. They shook their heads. I shrugged and closed the door. When the door clicked shut, Numbuh 1 looked up.

"Oh good you're here." he said, smiling. I smiled back, and there was a short silence. Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then.." he got up and opened the door. He paused in the doorway and looked into my eyes. "Kuki, he's gonna be just fine." he said, and closed the door.

_We made plans to grow old, _

_believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told._

_Lost in a simple game cat and mouse_

_are we the same people as before this came to light?_

I paused at Wally's bedside, and grabbed the chair. I sat down next to his motionless body. "Umm, hey Numbuh 4." I said, not sure what to do. "Can you hear me? 'Cause I wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry about this morning turning out like this."

"Er, it isn't your fault, Kooks." he said, turning to face me. A grim smile played on his lips. "S'ok.. thanks for, you know, saving my life 'n all."

I smiled. "No problem." He looked at me in the eyes for a second, then rolled over. It was silent for a couple of minutes. "Wally?" I said, then realized he must've lost consciousness again. The same grim smile that had been on his lips now formed on mine. Slowly and steadily, I started to sing the chorus to the song.

_"__Am I supposed to be happy? _

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_You said, you said that you would die for me... _

_You must live for me too'..._

_For me too...yeah, yeah..._

_You said that you would die for me..._

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_You said, you said that you would die for me..."_

**A/N Sorry this isn't my best work. I don't know why but this chapter just came out.. sloppy and OOC. Hope it isn't too bad. I reread it in the morning and make any unbearable mistakes better... or worse... :) R&R please!** **XxDyingxToxLivexX**


	6. Singing and Fashbacks on Confessions

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename: Kids Next Door

I Also Do Not Own Cat And Mouse By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**A/N For this chapter (and Chapter 5) you should listen to the song Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It really sets the mood. :) Enjoy!**

**Wally's POV**

"Where's Kuki... I need....Kuki..." I whispered before slipping into black again. I heard Numbuh 1 tell Numbuh 2 to go and tell Kuki to come immediately. I smiled in my thoughts, since my mouth wouldn't move at the moment. The smile was automatically swiped away when I remembered my dad. _He's probably wondering where I am.._ I thought, grimacing. _He's probably angry... and drunk... Oh god no. _If I had been able to I would've chucked something at the wall. _Screw him. _I thought. _Screw the world. I don't need this. I deserve better. _But in my heart I knew my words made no difference. I'd still go home to a drunk father. I'd still go home to an house empty of love. _Ever since mom and Joey..._ I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open. I heard footsteps and the click of the door closing.

"Oh good you're here." Numbuh 1 said, followed by a short silence. Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then.." I heard him get up and open the door. He must've paused in the doorway because after a second he said, "Kuki, he's gonna be just fine." and closed the door.

She walked over and paused at the side of my bed. I was so close I could almost touch her soft skin. She grabbed the chair Numbuh 1 had been sitting in and sat down. "Umm, hey Numbuh 4." she said, sounding like she wasn't sure what to do. "Can you hear me? 'Cause I wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry about this morning turning out like this." her voice quivered, as if she was close to tears.

"Er, it isn't your fault, Kooks." I said, turning to face her. I opened my eyes and was greeted with her shimmering eyes. A grim smile played on my lips, and she smiled softly in return. "S'ok.. thanks for, you know, saving my life 'n all." I whispered, draining my strength with every breath I took. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer..

"No problem." She said, and I looked at her in the eyes for a second, then rolled over. My strength was depleted. It was silent for a couple of minutes. "Wally?" She said, then sighed, realizing that I had blacked out again. I cursed inside. _All I wanted was a little time with her. _I thought. After a couple moments she did something I didn't expect: She started to sing.

"_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _ _Am I supposed to be happy? _ _with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _ _You said, you said that you would die for me... _ _You must live for me too'..._ _For me too...yeah, yeah..._ _You said that you would die for me... _ _Am I supposed to be happy? _ _with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _ _Am I supposed to be happy? _ _with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price _

_You said, you said that you would die for me..."_

The song in itself brought back a wave of memories.

*Flash Back*

"Hey, Numbuh 4." I had been sitting on the balcony thinking for sometime now, and Kuki's voice was nice to hear.

"Hey." was my only reply, and we had sat in silence for a while. We were both deep in thought about... things. Our last mission had been a big one (Operation O.F.F.I.C.E) and there was a lot to take in. After a couple minutes Kuki turned to me.

"Wally?" she said, and I could hear the seriousness in her voice, something she didn't use very often.

"Yeah?"

"Remember on our last mission, when you pushed me down the shaft just before the space ship took off?"

"Yeah." I said again, not sure where this was going.

"Well, um," she said, looking a bit flustered. She took a breath and sighed. "This is gonna sound stupid."

"C'mon, Kooks." I said, gently. "I can tell there's something on your mind."

"There is.." she said, looking away for a moment. After a while she looked back, and sucked in a breath. "It just seems that the answer to this question is yes, considering what happened on our last mission. But I don't want to assume anything. But if your answer is no, well, I don't want things to be weird with us, since your my best friend. But.."

"Kuki!" I said, cutting off her rambling. "What is the question!?!"

She took a breath. "Wouldyoudieforme?" she said. It sounded like one big word. I laughed.

"Kuki, that's what you want to know? If I would die for you?" she nodded like a shy little girl. I laughed again. I wasn't sure what I was laughing at. Maybe it was the absurdity of the question. Maybe it was to make this situation less awkward. Or maybe, just maybe, I wasn't sure how she'd react to my answer. "Kuki, of course I'd die for you! Your my best friend!" 

Her smile lit up like a thousand little Christmas lights. "Really? You mean that?"

Her smile is always so big it just makes you want to smile as well. I smiled and said, "Of course!"

Her smile got even wider, I'm not sure how even to this day, and pulled me into a bear hug. "I'd die for you too, Wally." she whispered in my ear, tightening the bear hug. And for once I didn't push her away.

*End of Flashback*

I smiled at the memory. I rolled over to see that Kuki had fallen asleep in the chair beside me. All thoughts of my dad and what he had done were washed away when I looked at her peaceful face.

_Maybe this is the beginning of a new life for me. _I thought, falling back into a peaceful slumber.

** A/N Woot another chapter! After I wrote the last one I thought "Hey, what did happen that night when he told her he would die for her?" So the flashback scene was born! Hope your not bored of me yet. :) Almost to the good part, I promise! I'll be starting to tie up some loose ends in the next chapters. I'll answer tons of questions, including; "Why is Wally having nightmares?", "Why was Wally crying in the woods?", "What was he getting at when he thought 'Ever since Joey and Mom...'?", and, my personal favorite, "What the heck is up with Wally's dad?" Mwhahaha I love cliff hangers! Please, R&R!!  
**

**Peace,**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**


	7. Drunk Fathers Leads To Blood Shed

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename: Kids Next Door

**A/N I'm so sorry! I haven't updated it weens! Just want you to know that I'm still continuing this story, so don't give up on me. I am having writers block, though. Well, not really writers block (I know exactly what I wanna write) but this story is boring me now. That always happens to me. So I never finish anything. But I will finish this one! It's my mission in life! :) so I hope you enjoy it**

*****1 Week Later*

**Wally's POV**

Numbuh 1 finally let me go home. Not that I actually wanted to go, but if I refused he'd get suspicious. So after a week of laying in bed and chatting with everyone, mostly Kuki (who spent every second she could by my side), I was standing on my front porch at 11:36 at night. I had stalled as long as I could back at the tree house. But I had finally been forced to go, but by that time it was dark outside. I swallowed slowly, not wanting to knock on the door. What would happen? I didn't want to think about it. I heard the bushes beside rustling, and I turned quickly to see if someone was watching me. Nothing. I was about to walk over when the door to my house opened. There, in the door way, was my worst nightmare.

"Heykiddo.." the man said, his words slurring together. _Oh god he's drunk. _"Whydon'tyou-comeinside-sowecan-youknow-haveachat-manto.." he slurred, stopping every couple words to take another gulp of beer. I backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near this man. "comeonkiddo-justwanna-chatwith-ya."

"Umm, actually I gotta, uh, be somewhere right now.." I stuttered, trying to escape. This made him angry.

"Ohnoyou-don't!" he yelled, throwing his half empty beer bottle at me. Normally I would've ducked out of the way, but being in bed for so long made my reflexes a bit rusty. The bottle hit my left arm and shattered. Blood started gushing from my arm as the shards of glass dug deeper. I screamed in agony, but was silenced by a blow to my head. "Nowcomeinsidekiddo." he said, grabbing my right arm. I kicked and screamed as he dragged me inside, but it was all for nothing. In seconds I was thrown inside the house. Curling up into the fetal position on the hardwood floor, I tried to picture good, happy things in my mind. I had found that that helped with the pain. So, as he, _my own father, _landed blow after blow onto my frail form I pictured the same things over and over again. Even when he started throwing insults onto me, I replayed the same montage of one thing and one thing alone.

Kuki.

**Kuki's POV**

I started to feel guilty about halfway to Wally's house. Right after he had left the tree house I told the gang that I was going for a walk. They told me to be careful, and after I obliged they let me be. I quickly left and had quietly followed Wally all the way home. I just wanted to make sure he was safe. But now I almost wish I'd never come.

When he had reached his house I quickly jumped into the bushes. I tried to be as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't come at check. That would be a disaster. So I sat very still and made sure I had a good view of Wally and the front door. He just stood on the pathway leading up to his house for the longest time, a worried look plastered onto his face. After a while he looked like a statue. I started to wonder if he was going to stand there all night. But, at that very moment, the front door opened. I had never seen Wally look as scared as he did right then. But it was only for a second. Then his face turned to an emotionless stone. The only way I could even tell that he was alive was by looking at his eyes. His eyes showed how terrified he really was.

"Heykiddo.." the man said, and I immediately recocnized him to be Wally's dad. He rose a bottle of beer to his lips, and I realized why he was acting the way he was. _He's drunk. But Wally's dad doesn't drink.. _"Whydon'tyou-comeinside-sowecan-youknow-haveachat-manto.." he slurred, stopping every couple words to take another gulp of beer. Wally started to back away, trying to escape. "comeonkiddo-justwanna-chatwith-ya."

"Umm, actually I gotta, uh, be somewhere right now.." Wally stuttered, looking for a way out. This made Wally's dad angry.

"Ohnoyou-don't!" he yelled, and he did the worst. Taking one last gulp of beer, Wally's dad threw the half empty bottle at him. Since he was still recovering, Wally wasn't fast enough to maneuver away from it. I had to suppress a screamed when the bottle hit him. His left arm was covered in blood in moments, shards of glass sticking out of it. Wally screamed in pain, but was cut short when his dad ran up and punch him in the head.. "Nowcomeinsidekiddo." Wally's dad said, grabbing his son's right arm. He kicked and screamed as he was dragged inside, but was no match for his father. He threw his son into the house and slammed the door. I sat there in the bushes and listened while Wally's dad beat his son over and over, yelling insults at him as he went. Tears fell down my face as I listened.

_Why? _I thought. _Why is he doing this? Why didn't Wally tell me. Why, why, why..._

I sat and cried in the bushes for what seemed like ages, listening until the yells and punches died down. I looked at my watch. 1:16 am. I couldn't go to the tree house now. They'd ask questions. I could always go back in the morning and say that I went home instead. I crawled out of my hiding spot and stood on the walkway to Wally's house. I couldn't leave him in there with that, that _monster._ But I couldn't just go in and get him.

_Oh, Wally how can I help you?_

**A/N *GASP!* Although most of you probably saw that coming, but still. Pretty shocking, right? Hmm, I thought so. This chapter could've been, and should've been, a lot better than it is. That's what I get for writing it in a rush. I'll make it up to you, I promise! Please, R&R!! =]**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**


	8. Hospital Songs Live On

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename: Kids Next Door

I also do not own Keep Your Mind Wide Open by AnnaSophia Robb =]

**Wally's POV**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was green. I couldn't move, feeling numbness all over my body, but the green stayed. Then the memories of the night before came rushing back into my skull.

_Crud. _I thought. _I must've passed out. _I couldn't see anything, and I tried to scream out, but no sound came out. I started to panic. _No, no Wally. You need to calm down. Just calm down. That's the only way you're gonna get out of this. _Then I heard it. A soft sniffle. _What the heck?_

"I'm so sorry, Wally." _Kuki!? What are you doing here!? _"I should've seen it. I should've known. But I didn't. And now you're here. And.. I'm so sorry, Wally."

"Kuki.." I whispered, using all the strength I could muster to show her I was awake.

"Wally?" she said, frantically sitting up. The green that had been covering my eyes was lifted, and I realized she had been laying on top of me, and one of her long, green sweatshirt sleeves had covered my eyes. _Ok, that explains the green, but... _But before I could finish the thought, I realized where I was.

"Kuki, did you bring me here?" I whispered, taking in my surroundings.

"I didn't know what else to do, Wally. You where hurt. So, so bad. The hospital was my only choice."

"But how? How did you get be here?" I whispered.

She looked into my eyes, looking scared but determined. "He was killing you, Wally. There was so much blood, oh god so much blood. He just kept on hitting and hitting you, screaming at you even after you were knocked out cold. I.. I couldn't just sit there and listen to it. I couldn't stand by while you where beaten to death."

"Wait.." I whispered. "You where there? The whole time?"

"Yes.." she said. "I followed you. And that isn't the first time." She sighed, shaking her head. "I've followed you before. A week ago, for example. You went for a walk in the rain. I followed you. I picked your lock when you where screaming in your sleep. You where screaming my name, Wally. And.."

I sat in silence, my heart dropping further and further with every word she said. "You knew?" I whispered when she was done.

She nodded, her eyes filling with fresh tears. "I didn't know what to do."

"So, instead of being rational and letting me handle it, you followed me, barged into my house, and took me to the hospital!?" I said, anger rising in my body. Before she could respond I cut her off. "I could handle it, Numbuh 3! I had it under control! Do you know how much danger you put yourself in!?"

"Shut up." she said, looking at me with fire in her eyes. "Just shut up, Wallabee Beatles. We both know you didn't have it under control. Maybe you could just swallow your pride for a few seconds and _thank_ me. Because I could've very well gotten hurt saving your butt back there! And don't you dare tell me I shouldn't have put myself in danger, because that's what friends do for each other!" she sighed, standing up. "Well, the doctor says you'll be out in a week or so, considering you have a few broken ribs. Call if you need anything.."

I watched as she gathered her things and started to walk out the door. "Wait!" I said, causing her to freeze in the door way. "Thank you for saving me. It means a lot. Could you, erm, please stay? I need someone to talk to."

She turned, smiling broadly. "Sure."

And she did. For as long as visiting hours would allow. We didn't say anything about my dad or how she saved my life (although I would defiantly bring it up later) For now we could live in the delusional world that every kid should be able to live in. We were able to believe that everything was perfect. When the nurse came in about 4 hours later and told Kuki she would have to leave, my heart broke.

"Wait, Kuki?" I said, not wanting her to go just get.

"Yea, Wally?"

"Could you, erm, sing me a song before you leave? You have a very, uh, pretty voice.." I said, feeling pathetic. Her face lit up.

"Of course!" she said, sitting down at the edge of my hospital bed. I closed my eyes and waited to hear her beautiful voice.

_Have you ever seen the sky so  
Beautiful, colorful  
Wide and wonderful  
Have you ever felt the sunshine so  
Brilliantly raining down  
Oh the unity_

I smiled, loving the feeling of the song she had chosen.__

Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

Think of all the days you've wasted  
Worrying, wondering  
Hopelessly hoping  
Think of all the time ahead  
Don't hesitate, contemplate  
No it's not too late

Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?  
Don't you know there's so much more

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

Tomorrows horizons full of surprises  
Don't let them take your dreams away

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
Believe in what you see

You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see 

She laughed, standing when the song was over. "See ya tomorrow, Wally." she whispered, thinking I was asleep. Then she did something I will never forget. Something that changed the way I would look at her forever.

She kissed my cheek.

**A/N It's been so long!! I'm so sorry!!! There are no excuses for this. I'm so so sorry about my crappy writing and not posting in forever. I'm not giving up on this story. I promise!!! Please don't give up on me. Also.. I have no idea what should happen next. Message me/comment if you have any suggestions. I have no idea what to do! Lol... well.. until next time =]**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**


	9. Sealed With A Friendly Kiss

**Have I Ever Told You I Love You?**

A Numbuh 3/4 Story

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Kuki's POV**

"Get away from him!!!" I screamed, running through the open doorway. Wally's dad looked up from his son's, now unconscious, body. He laughed a horrible, evil laugh as he threw his son down.

"Wellifit-isn't-KukiSanban." he said, walking toward me. "Whatawonderfulsupr-ise."

"Why are you doing this, Mr. Beetles!?" I screamed, backing away.

"Doingwhat,mydea-r? I'monlyteaching—Wally—somemannersintrusting--ghisoldman." he said, slurring and coughing with every word. I looked over at Wally, who was laying in a pool of his own blood by now.

_ Got to distract him.._ I thought. "No you aren't! You-!!!" I yelled, but before I could finish my sentence Mr. Beetles swung his hand down to smack me. I ducked just in time, and his hand collided with the lamp behind me. I ran to Wally as I heard shattering glass and cursing. I knew I only had so much time..

"Wally?" I said, kneeling beside him. I didn't want to touch him, afraid that I may cause more harm than good. "Oh god, I have to get you out of here." I muttered to myself.

"Yourgoingto-payforthat." Mr Beetles yelled, clutching his bleeding hand. I had no other option, I realized. I picked Wally up bridal style and ran. I ran as fast as I could, afraid that his father might be running after me. Thankfully, he wasn't.

I slowed my pace to a walk and looked at Wally. I felt a tear mark its way down my cheek as I realized how bad he was. I made up my mind to take him to the hospital myself, considering I didn't have a phone to call anyone with.

The walk was only a little ways, but I was out of breath once I made it. Wally was getting heavier and heavier, so when the nurses took him from me I was relieved.

_He's going to be ok, Kuki. _I told myself, sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

_He's going to be ok._

_***_

"Excuse me, Kuki Sanban?" A nurse said, touching my shoulder. I looked up at her with tears on my face. "He isn't awake yet, but you can go see him."

"Oh.. thank you." I whispered, getting up. "Is he going to be ok?"

She smiled, opening the door to his room. "He's going to make a full recovery. You saved his life. You should be proud." I smiled at the news, taking a seat in the chair next to Wally's bed. The nurse closed the door leaving me alone with Wally's pale form.

"Wally?" I whispered, taking his soft hand. "It's me. It's Kuki. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I.. I love..." I stopped myself, realizing that if he could actually hear me that saying those three words wouldn't be the best idea. I sighed, tears falling down my face. "Your my best friend, Wally. I need you to wake up. I need you to be ok." I sniffled and laid my head on his chest. I heard the soft beating of his heart. The precious beating that was keeping him alive. "You're going to make it, Wally." I whispered between sobs. "You're going to be ok. And when you wake up I swear I will take you away from all of this. I swear you will never have to go back to that family ever again."

I knew in my heart that the promises I made were out of grief and desperation, but I didn't care. I'd do whatever I had to in order to make sure he never had to go back. I laid on him and whispered how sorry I was until I felt him stir under me.

I then heard a faint whisper come from his mouth. "Kuki.." I immediately sat up.

"Wally?" I inquired, looking at his pale face. A small smile made its way onto his lips, then a look of confusion when he realized where he was.

"Kuki.. did you bring me here?" he asked, his voice cracking and weak. I sighed.

"I didn't know what else to do, Wally. You where hurt. So, so bad. The hospital was my only choice." I explained, knowing he wasn't going to be happy.

"But how? How did you get me here?" he whispered.

I looked into his eyes, determined to try and make him understand. "He was killing you, Wally. There was so much blood, oh god so much blood. He just kept hitting and hitting you, screaming at you even after you were knocked out cold. I.. I couldn't just sit there and listen to it. I couldn't stand by while you where beaten to death."

"Wait.." he whispered, cutting me off. "You where there? The whole time?"

"Yes.." I sighed, knowing that the time of confession was upon me. :I followed you. And that isn't the first time.." I paused, shaking my head. I've followed you before. A week ago, for example. You went for a walk in the rain. I followed you. I picked your lock when you were screaming in your sleep. You were screaming my name, Wally. And.."

He sat in silence as I spilled out all the times I had followed and eavesdropped on him. Tears were in my eyes by the time I finished.

"You knew?" he whispered.

"I nodded, the tears threatening to overflow. "I didn't know what to do."

"So, instead of being rational and letting me handle it, you followed me, barged into my house, and took me to the hospital!?" he said, anger and malice dripping from every word. Before I could respond he cut me off. "I could handle it, Numbuh 3! I had it under control! Do you know how much danger you put yourself in!?"

"Shut up." I said, looking at him with fire in my eyes. "Just shut up, Wallabee Beatles. We both know you didn't have it under control. Maybe you could just swallow your pride for a few seconds and _thank_ me. Because I could've very well gotten hurt saving your butt back there! And don't you dare tell me I shouldn't have put myself in danger, because that's what friends do for each other!" I sighed, standing up. "Well, the doctor says you'll be out in a week or so, considering you have a few broken ribs. Call if you need anything.."

I gathered my things, wanting to get out as soon as possible. When I was halfway out the door, Wally sat up.

"Wait!" he said, causing me to freeze in the doorway. "Thank you for looking after me and saving my life. It, erm, really means a lot. Could you please stay? I need someone to talk to."

I turned, smiling. "Sure." and I did. I stayed in the room with Wally as long as visiting hours would allow. We didn't say anything about what had happened, but I was sure he would bring it up again later. And if he didn't, I would. For the time being we just lived in our own little delusional world that every kid should get the chance to enjoy. The nurse came in about 4 hours later and told me I had to leave. I looked into Wally's eyes and saw so much loneliness and pain that I wanted to cry.

"Wait, Kuki?" he said.

"Yea, Wally?"

"Could you, erm, sing me a song before you leave? You have a very pretty, uh, voice.." he said, awkwardly.

I smiled. "Of course!" I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. I sang one of my favorites by AnnaSophia Robb. When I was finished I looked and saw Wally's eyes closed. I giggled a bit. "See ya tomorrow, Wally." I whispered, looking at his sleeping form. Then I sighed, and did something I had been wanting to do for so long. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. As I left the hospital I couldn't shaking the tingly feeling in my stomach and the blush on my cheeks. I couldn't wait to tell the gang.

**A/N I'm sick :( But that's good news for you all, because I'm going to write more! I've got a nice ending planned out in my head, so this story will be wrapping up quite soon. The next chapter will be quite eventful and (hopefully) long. :) The gang is going to go see Wally, and there shall be an appearance by his (not so) loving dad. Oh and defiantly more romance between the lovely (almost) couple :)**

**XxDyingxToxLivexX**


End file.
